


魔界饭

by waterwwood



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 做饭洽饭
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	魔界饭

**Author's Note:**

> OOC日常、沙雕  
> 胡乱的魔物捏造、捏祂

“那个，不要切碎，我告诉你切丁的！”蓝色恶人声音夹带怒火。

“哎，老哥，吃进肚子不是都一样嘛，”红色恶人两手摊开耸着肩。“我看不出有什么区别啦。”

“你再切错一次这顿饭就别吃了。”蓝人皱眉眯眼从鼻子里吐出不屑。

“什么！不行，不可以！”红人一巴掌拍到临时流理台上。

“哼，”蓝人推过去一盆清洗过的植物，绿到发蓝的叶边沿叶子脉络变成深绿色，看不出是什么，卷曲有点像甘蓝野苣，“把末端修剪了，冷水里泡两分钟，拿出来沥干。”

“是的，好的，都听你的。”看到红人又有些怠慢。

蓝人停下手里的活，刚才握在手里切东西的幻影剑也消失。“我可以不吃，是谁嚷嚷着要吃饭的。”

红色带恶人终于闭上了嘴。

\---

魔力火焰炙烤的石板上躺着几串木棒串起红肉。但丁看着它们边咽口水边忌惮一旁正研磨绿蝇做蘸酱的维吉尔闪现的死亡凝视而不得不时不时给变形怪肉翻面。

“再过五分钟，涂上它，过一分钟翻面，背面也涂上。”维吉尔递过来一碗粘粘糊糊的东西，一些黑色绿色的碎屑分散在半透明的胶体里。

“呃，在我吃它之前，”但丁搔搔眼角，“我能不能知道这里面是什么，你刚才又加了什么进去。”

“树绳妖的嫩叶，捣碎；还有它果子的汁液；再加你刚才看到的绿蝇复眼和内脏。”

但丁假装不去想刚才采集时树上挂着的腐肉块，挤出尬笑接过脑壳碗盛着的糊状物体，又看了看他冷漠的哥哥：“那……要用什么去涂它……呃……”

“剑棕皮就在你手边，你就不能自己做一把刷子吗？”他哥哥像看傻子一样看了他一眼，头也不回去做沙拉的拌酱。

“五分钟？！”

“你把它们捆起来然后把边缘的纤维砸揉开不就完了！”

好吧，但丁感觉离开饭应该不远了。维吉尔那边一半碎糊一半丁的红色浆果和去根切成段的缬草已经和野苣混合在一起，他让但丁盯着烤肉至肉芯红色剩三分之一，收尾再换给他。嗯，还有闷在石头下烤了好一会的塞满藜麦似的什么植物种子加疑似香料混合物的蛇鸟。

当但丁看着维吉尔最后撒上烤干的碎黑川，并让他把石头翻开掏出下面的土球砸开时，久违的饭菜香真的把他击倒了，什么披萨都比不上哥哥亲手做的饭！他满怀感激之情咀嚼每一口食物，激动的快掉下眼泪，什么红魂，他再也不吃了！

肉菜兼备的一餐结束时，维吉尔从他们不远处两块巨石块的间隙里拿回从中午就挂在那烟熏的捆好的肉条。

“哥，你是天使。”但丁看着维吉尔的眼神堪称充满爱意到恶心。

“没错，我是黑天使。”

“噗，好啦，不提这个了，”吃饱放松下来躺在枯草上，但丁说，“我们回家吧。”

\---

于是，当尼禄见到几个月不见人影的家长们回来时，获得了一串变形怪熏肉作伴手礼。

姬莉叶和妮可在晚饭吃到魔界特产时多了一个新偶像。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以，老哥你是什么时候学会做饭的？  
> 别问，问就是Nelo Angelo。


End file.
